


one moment

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: Of King and Guard [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: It all comes to a head.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: Of King and Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021389
Kudos: 4





	one moment

All it took was one moment.

Everything, everything, the entire winter break, had been leading up to this single moment. Rhode could practically taste the tension and heartbreak and simmering rage in the air. Because that was the problem with masks wasn’t it? No matter how perfect the act, no matter how great the repression, eventually the dam would break. And, most of the time, you yourself would break with it.

Oh, he was getting poetic. A sure sign that things were going horribly wrong.

The painful twisting in his stomach eased up. Fatigue came flooding in. At any other time, he would have been concerned. Because with that fatigue came something else. A different sort of danger to the one he was facing right now.

If he could just- 

_Too late._

Rhode resisted the urge to laugh like a madman. Now was definitely not the time for-

‘Jamil?’

Ah. That was Kalim. So nice. So good-natured. So painfully, painfully out of place. The heartbreak in his voice… the sheer _pain…_ It was exquisite.

‘What is… going on here?’

Actually, wait. Why was he not laughing again?

‘They’re lying right… you’d never try to control me.’

This whole situation….

‘-I’ve wished, every single day, for you to just disappear.’

Rhode’s lips stretched into a painful grin. Wide. Unnatural. _Mad._

…it was just too funny.


End file.
